


平日下午三点的坏人

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 静谧的工作室被强烈的荷尔蒙入侵，两个身形相近的男孩在关掉门的一瞬间，一个身材略微高大的将另一人紧紧压在工作室的门上，手也不安分在腰臀处揉捏。另一个也仰起头去吻他的嘴唇，灵活的小舌在他嘴中舔弄着，继而赶着对方去倒在工作室中仅有的沙发上。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	平日下午三点的坏人

《平日下午三点的坏人》  
太阳是早就掉下去了，但空气还是热乎乎的，正是下班热潮，路上行色匆匆的大多人心里都在盘算着今天的晚饭。

对面街角大楼里的小小的工作室，冷气尽职尽责地运作着，灯光却仅有墙上那排灯管在工作，湿冷又昏暗的环境是培植混乱关系最好的温床。

静谧的工作室被强烈的荷尔蒙入侵，两个身形相近的男孩在关掉门的一瞬间，一个身材略微高大的将另一人紧紧压在工作室的门上，手也不安分在腰臀处揉捏。另一个也仰起头去吻他的嘴唇，灵活的小舌在他嘴中舔弄着，继而赶着对方去倒在工作室中仅有的沙发上。

正情到浓时，李知勋却突然失了兴致，偏开了头，只是搂着权顺荣的脖子，“我们这样好闷。”权顺荣自然早就察觉到身下人的心不在焉，轻轻咬了咬他鼻头：“又想找什么乐子？”“一直是我们两个人做爱，再怎么换姿势都好无聊。”李知勋搭在权顺荣后脖子的手勾着他的头发，不自觉撅起了嘴，“我以前说过的，要不要试试看？”“你那个没趣，拉人入伙倒不如我们比比谁能先和他做爱。”

权顺荣用勃起的下身暗示性地顶了顶李知勋的大腿，肉感十足的大腿让权顺荣倒吸一口气，说着就要剥开他的运动短裤，李知勋非蜷起了身子不让他下手，狡黠地眨了眨眼：“为什么选全圆佑啊，金珉奎不好吗？”

“你滚蛋，你自己想想金珉奎看你的眼神，要选他的话，我直接在这给你认输。”权顺荣没好气地捏住李知勋的脸，顺带着还使劲晃了晃，李知勋吃痛地挺起身，却被权顺荣重新压了下去，他脸蛋红红咬着牙说：“选全圆佑你也会输。”权顺荣不置可否地挑挑眉：“拭目以待。”

李知勋一向是个行动派，当晚就爬上了全圆佑的床。

全圆佑正躺在床上看游戏视频，一个小身板以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势窝在他手边，他给李知勋吓了一跳，手机砸在了李知勋的脑袋上。“喂！你干嘛！”李知勋一向是个定时炸弹，但凡受了委屈必定得发出来，这时候捂着脑袋气冲冲地骂全圆佑，全圆佑还觉得莫名其妙，“这大晚上你不回房间来我这里干什么？”

“找你一起睡觉。”李知勋这话着实是半真半假，但全圆佑却全当他开玩笑，李知勋又说：“珉奎练习太累会打呼了，我最近睡不好，不想在房间里睡觉。”这话说完，李知勋都暗暗称赞自己的无懈可击。

全圆佑听这话，又多心问了问是不是李知勋最近压力太大了睡不着，李知勋略略苦恼地说：“有一点，所以很想睡个好觉。”全圆佑伸手去给李知勋掖好被角，又直起身去关灯：“那今晚要睡个好觉。”

全圆佑背过去身去睡，李知勋安分一段时间，之后就八抓鱼似的缠上去，手恰好搭在了全圆佑的胯部，全圆佑一激灵翻过身，李知勋却早就合上眼，呼吸重重打在因为全圆佑翻身而耷拉下来的手臂上。

全圆佑见这样子又不敢乱动了，生怕扰了李知勋难得的安稳觉，他重新把李知勋的手搭在自己身上，而李知勋也似乎受到什么感召，整个人往全圆佑怀里撞，两个人和脆麻花似得绞在一起，藏在心口处的小脸偷偷还带着笑。

权顺荣听了李知勋报告战况，不由得也心急起来。找了一天晚上声泪俱下称自己宿舍等着洗澡的人太多，他要来借澡间，全圆佑努努下巴，示意让他进去，水声响了没多久，权顺荣又扯着嗓子喊：“圆佑啊！全圆佑！”“又怎么了你！”全圆佑才刚收下衣架上的衣服，权顺荣又喊：“我忘记带内裤了，你借我一条吧。”

真是让人摸不着头脑，怎么会有人洗澡忘记带内裤啊？全圆佑从柜子里找出件全新的，在门口喊让权顺荣开门。本以为只是打开一条门缝，权顺荣却毫不在乎将门大开，里面的缭绕水雾冒出让戴眼镜的全圆佑不得不退后一步去闪避。权顺荣扁着嘴：“喂，你干嘛不给我？”说着又冲着全圆佑摊了摊手。

年少时期对于对方的身体都很熟悉，为了赶时间经常会几个人一起洗澡，热火朝天挤在淋浴头下，有人嘴里含着牙刷含糊不清地说话，有人头上的泡沫迷进眼睛不断催着让人给他泼点水。但自从分成两个宿舍之后，他们就鲜少再挤在一起洗澡了，平日里工作换衣服又无暇去关注对方的身体，而在烟雾弥漫的这个瞬间，全圆佑的注意力被迫全部集中在了眼前赤裸的权顺荣身上。

健身房将原本肉乎乎的仓鼠变成了健壮的小老虎，肱二头肌正在他的动作下微微鼓起，仍是没有腹肌的，胸肌却是已经练得非常完整，白嫩的肌肤被水雾蒸得红通通。全圆佑突然不再往下移动自己的目光了，他撇开眼去将内裤放在权顺荣的手上。

权顺荣似乎是嫌走出浴室会给走廊上带出水渍，只是拼命往前伸手去拿内裤，整个身子突然大幅度往前倾，全圆佑下意识托住了他，匆忙之中全圆佑抓住了权顺荣的大臂，权顺荣像是没了骨头一样搭在他身上，上半身紧紧贴在全圆佑身上，整张脸皱成一团：“对不起嘛……我没站稳……”

“那你还不快站好。”不知道是从哪里冒出来的小人，伸手就扶直权顺荣的身子，将权顺荣重新塞回浴室，“砰”得一下甩上了门，里面的权顺荣又弱弱叫了一句，“知勋……”“你光着身子站在外面会感冒！”李知勋往里叫了一句，又摘下来全圆佑的眼镜，扯了扯自己的衣角给擦干净眼镜上的水雾，“喏，给你。”重新踮脚给全圆佑戴上眼镜，小猫的漂亮脸蛋重新清晰起来，李知勋又眨了眨眼，“今晚能去你床上睡吗？我那天睡得很好。”

在淋浴间里的权顺荣靠在门边听他们说话，忍不住笑起来，原来自己刚刚的行为给了李知勋不小的刺激，闹得他急急忙忙就来打断自己和全圆佑，甚至非常不体面地将自己直接塞回浴室。

说不定这个赌约能挖掘出李知勋新的一面？权顺荣不无满足地想着。

洗完澡出来的权顺荣被李知勋拉走廊深处，权顺荣见是他立即埋怨地反手抓住李知勋：“你是不是过分了！自己晚上偷偷爬床，现在又不让我下手！”李知勋用膝盖顶他，眉眼弯弯地说：“合理手段。”“小混蛋。”权顺荣拧一把他的屁股，李知勋被他吓得几乎要跳起来，用手扫开权顺荣的手，“很疼的！”权顺荣把他搂在怀里，附在他耳边说：“这么想赢我？”“那你呢？就这么不想输给我？”李知勋飞快地亲了一亲权顺荣的嘴唇，权顺荣揉揉自己屁股：“我怕你趁机报复我。”李知勋捉着他的脸蛋肉：“我才舍不得。”

虽然没有同权顺荣商量过，但李知勋认为该是收网的时候了。

全圆佑被李知勋叫到工作室，说是歌词需要修改，全圆佑当然是不敢怠慢，当即赶了过去。李知勋听到关门的声音，慢悠悠摘下耳机转过身，全圆佑自然地坐在他旁边另一张小沙发上，“要改什么？”

“你喜欢我吗？”李知勋坐在椅子上晃着小脚，拖鞋挂在他脚上半掉不掉，脚趾一缩，拖鞋吧嗒一下就掉在地下。

“你说什么？”全圆佑下意识反问，这让李知勋露出沮丧的神色：“这样的反应，看来是不喜欢了。”

李知勋难得的垂头丧气比他平日盛气凌人的样子更吓人，全圆佑慌张地解释：“我不是这个意思。”“那你来抱抱我。”李知勋皱了皱鼻子，随即展开手臂，全圆佑犹豫之时，李知勋却自己靠了过去，坐在全圆佑大腿上了，仍是委委屈屈的一张脸，脸边的小括弧都丢到十万八千里外了。

“是我好呢？还是顺荣好呢？”

“被顺荣勾住了吗？”

李知勋的脚尖还在全圆佑的小腿肚上打圈，手指刮着全圆佑下巴冒出来的胡渣。

“有没有做过？”

全圆佑双手背在身后，慌张地摇了摇手，强烈的否认让李知勋的委屈烟消云散，笑盈盈地吻了吻全圆佑的脸颊，“真好，没有被顺荣抢走。”之后又耳语着。

“那要不要和我试试？”

“不会很难的。”

“这里除了我们没有其他人。”

全圆佑看到李知勋笑得露出了小尖牙，似乎下一秒就会刺破自己的脖子，但孩童般的笑脸却让他恍若被蛊惑般送上了自己的嘴唇。

“知勋知勋知勋！”毛玻璃上印出一张肉嘟嘟的小脸，“再不开门你马上就输！”

即将吻上全圆佑嘴唇的李知勋烦躁地“啧”了一声，全圆佑捂住他的嘴不让他回话，压低了声音问：“你们两个又在打什么赌？”李知勋伸出舌尖舔了舔全圆佑的掌心，温热的物什让全圆佑起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，李知勋又挑挑眉，示意他继续听。

权顺荣在门外嘟嘟囔囔：“难道要用密码进去吗？知勋会不会生气啊？”前思后想，还是伸手唤醒电子密码锁。

全圆佑捏捏李知勋的腰，让他赶紧从身上起来，李知勋反倒伸手勾住全圆佑的脖子，还把放在自己腰上的手按紧，让全圆佑抱稳自己，旋即将自己的嘴唇稳稳印在全圆佑嘴上。

权顺荣这一进门就看见两个人缠绵的姿势，惊吓之余还不忘带上工作室大门，全圆佑怀里的李知勋吐了吐舌头，这略带炫耀的表情让权顺荣怒冲冲地说：“靠！怎么回事！”李知勋无辜地回答：“我赢了哦。”

“滚啊，我们赌得是做爱，不是接吻！”权顺荣气鼓鼓地跑过去，“我们还没分出胜负！”

李知勋的小手钻进全圆佑的裤子，“啊原来还没有反应吗？”全圆佑有些不好意思，李知勋这么纵情的吻都没能让他勃起，怕是李知勋要知难而退了。但李知勋丝毫不感到为难，他从全圆佑的腿上跳下来，凑在他身边，手握住他的下身开始活动，人又俏皮地吻了吻他，眉飞色舞道：“那就更好了，让我多帮帮你吧。”权顺荣当机立断，也挤到那张小沙发上，扒拉下全圆佑的裤子，不顾全圆佑惊慌劝阻，俯下身去用小嘴直接含上性器，卖力地舔弄发出啧啧啧的声音。敏感处被两个人把控着，全圆佑心神恍惚间，没多久就射了出来，他还记着将权顺荣的脑袋一把抓起，“小心点，很腥。”精液都洒在全圆佑赤裸的大腿上。权顺荣埋怨地看一眼，又不管不顾低下头去，用自己的舌头去舔那些东西，李知勋也学着样子去吃，两个粉嫩舌头在他大腿上努力工作着，像是两个小海盗在争夺宝藏，不一会儿两个人就将全圆佑身上精液清理干净，又往着最大宝藏集合地去了，一人含住一颗囊袋嗦弄，两人嘴唇时不时碰撞在一起，似乎是有意在全圆佑胯下接吻。

两个海盗的辛勤付出下，全圆佑总算重新扬旗立威了，李知勋舔了舔上唇，略带惋惜地说：“我还没吃饱。”抓过全圆佑的手指去找自己的股缝，隔着布料，全圆佑指尖感受到了他后穴的微张，李知勋顺势拿着他的手顶了一下，闷哼一声后说：“上下都是。”权顺荣也不满地拉过全圆佑的手，把他的手罩在自己胀起的性器上，“还有我呢！”

最后工作室被他们三个搞得一团乱，说是要修改的歌词纸都被压在地上皱得不像样。李知勋赤裸着身子爬都爬不起来，只是仰着头喘粗气，全圆佑的性器还塞在权顺荣的身体里，权顺荣的性器就在李知勋嘴边摇晃，打得李知勋的脸都泛红。全圆佑早在做爱时候就弄清楚了这两个人心里的鬼主意，这时候一边挺腰一边说：“拿我当赌注？我是不是还要谢谢你们没把我当按摩棒上来就操了？”权顺荣的臀部被他重重打了一巴掌，后穴又不自觉夹了一下他，全圆佑去捏他的乳头：“你想夹死我啊！是不是成心不想给知勋用！”权顺荣带着哭腔喊着对不起，性器也已经直挺挺戳着李知勋的腮帮子了，全圆佑却陡然停下动作，“我不操了，你让知勋给你口出来。”李知勋斜着脸张开嘴，权顺荣的性器就这么顺利滑了进去，仅有前段感受到热度明显不能满足权顺荣迫切的需求，他往前顶弄，想要把一整根就送进温热的口腔，后穴里的东西却掉了一截出去，这又让权顺荣为难了，明明都触手可及，前后却不能同时完全享受到快感。他撅着嘴偏过头去看全圆佑，埋怨又热切的眼神让全圆佑忍不住亲了亲他，“知道了，不会委屈你的。”随即压低身子又加快速度，将权顺荣整根都埋在李知勋嘴里，自己碾磨着那个点，在李知勋一个深喉后，权顺荣尖叫着射在了李知勋的喉咙里。

“你们俩是不是真打算以后都把我当乐子？”全圆佑重新套上衣服，“为什么不试试再找一个人？”李知勋坐在地上，他只穿上一件T恤，下身还是光溜溜的，无赖地说：“勾引你一个人已经够累了！”权顺荣帮着李知勋穿上内裤：“哪用得着你费心？你撩撩裙摆，金珉奎可不就脱着裤子跟你跑了！”“我不穿裙子！”李知勋踹了权顺荣一脚，全圆佑打量着他白皙水嫩的腿，若有所思：“为什么不试试？我想效果一定很好。”

人气歌谣结束后，金珉奎下班回宿舍，一进房间就给吓得魂不附体，一个长发女人坐在他的床上，他猛地关上了门，站在原地僵着身子不敢动弹。

在客厅床上的全圆佑和权顺荣露出脑袋来，“比想象中好玩。”“下次你也穿上试试？”“烦人！”权顺荣捶了一把全圆佑。

“哥哥，要不要和知勋做爱？”床上那个女人说话了，还转了个身子，金珉奎认得这是自己的白衬衫，松松垮垮架在那人身上。“知勋哥？！”金珉奎这时候是真得吓得软了腿，他早知道李知勋是个清纯尤物，偶尔露出的性感都够他硬老半天，自己的欲望一点都隐藏不住，肖想自己的室友不是什么轻松的事情，而真见到李知勋这副妖娆魅惑的模样，他却也一步都不敢动了。当下金珉奎硬生生开口：“你是不是被下蛊了？”李知勋拨了拨假发，翻了个美艳绝伦的白眼：“怎么这么扫兴？”张开自己的腿，白衬衫下面竟是什么都没有穿，露出他已经抬头的性器，撸了几把：“我要是你的话，一定会先做了再说，而且你不是已经硬了吗？”随即又将自己的手指一根根舔湿，屁股难耐地蹭着身下的被褥，微微抬起下巴，手指了指自己下身：“再不过来你的床要湿了，快来帮哥哥堵堵洪水。”

权顺荣躺在全圆佑床上，百无聊赖地玩着全圆佑的手指，全圆佑估算了一下时间，将权顺荣猛地抱起，托住他的大腿，又抖一下他的身子，两只手顺势托着权顺荣的屁股，那一双腿就夹住全圆佑的腰。做完这一套动作，权顺荣才想起警告他不要在公共区域做这样出格的事情，全圆佑轻声道：“去和知勋珉奎一起玩，我们顺荣觉得怎么样？”

“抱歉，借个地方。”全圆佑压着权顺荣倒在床上的时候，李知勋和金珉奎早就把对方剥得干干净净，尤其李知勋在全圆佑这个大近视眼里，光溜溜得和果冻一样嫩滑多汁。

“知勋长发很漂亮。”全圆佑颇有闲情逸致地点评着，李知勋却在心里暗暗骂他，明明是他和权顺荣把他打扮成这样，现在自己又被金珉奎射了一脸精液，假发早就乱得不像样了，他还非要来挤兑一句，明摆着是在报之前拿他当赌注的仇。权顺荣撅着嘴抱怨全圆佑的不专心，全圆佑回神去哄他：“我们顺荣可不能吃知勋的醋啊。”

那边的权顺荣和全圆佑打得火热，金珉奎却突然拘谨起来，连同性器都有些回落，李知勋不耐烦翻了个身，主动坐在了金珉奎身上：“你在乎他们干什么？现在最要紧的是专心干我。”金珉奎早就替他扩张好了，他慢慢用后面吃下金珉奎的东西，一寸一寸都让他呻吟颤抖，在等李知勋适应之后，金珉奎也随着他的频率挺起腰。这时候正在兴头的李知勋又分出心去骂全圆佑：“权顺荣屁股水多得要死，你别让他弄湿我的床单！”权顺荣哼哼唧唧骂回去：“金珉奎你是不是没用啊！怎么操得李知勋还有空管我们！”金珉奎听了这话自然又是发狠地去顶李知勋，全圆佑倒是不疾不徐，权顺荣哭丧着脸：“哥哥，你快点，我好痒。”“痒就自己动动屁股。”全圆佑连做爱时候都不忘捉弄权顺荣，权顺荣不得不费力地撑起屁股去迎合全圆佑。

等到两边此起彼伏的叫声都停了，权顺荣在全圆佑怀里休息没多久就挣扎着爬到另一张床上，这一下地，屁股里的东西窸窸窣窣往下掉，淋了满地。

“你把地上弄脏了谁收拾啊！”李知勋斜过一眼，金珉奎给钻上床的权顺荣让开点位置：“平时也不是哥在打扫卫生。”“对啊对啊，我们珉奎会解决的！”权顺荣隔着金珉奎对李知勋逞威风，金珉奎把窝在自己怀里的权顺荣翻了个身子，直接就操了进去，又湿又热的地方突然又被入侵，权顺荣惊叫起来：“你怎么这么大！”

全圆佑这时候把另一边的李知勋抱了过来，“你别操心了。”说着给了李知勋屁股一巴掌，李知勋屁股里的东西也闷不住跑了出来，落在地上的和权顺荣之前掉出来的混在一起，有些还落在了全圆佑脚背上，“这样知勋就没资格说别人了。”李知勋面红耳赤，又由着全圆佑去挖自己后穴，等到再也掉不出东西了，全圆佑才把他放在床上，两个人亲吻的声音很大，唇齿之间甚至拉出银丝：“所以…知勋现在准备好挨操了吗？”


End file.
